


Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: Sam's point of view after he has been rescued from the British men of letters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer ~ I obviously don't own Supernatural or I wouldn't be writing on here would I?
> 
> Warning(s) ~ One swear word.

Sam sat in a daze staring at his mom and his brother who were both supposed to be dead. 'Who next, Dad? Bobby? Charlie? Is this all happening inside my head, then again if Charlie was around she would say "Of course it's happening inside of you head, Sam, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real."' Sam gave a small chuckle at his thoughts but then the worry soon kicked in again. 'Is this a way to try and trick me into giving information?' He wondered as they watched the man, Mick, leave with the blonde haired bitch, Toni.

"You doing alright there Sammy?" He heard Dean's voice. 'He sounds like and he acts like Dean but that could mean she's using my memories to act like him. But why mom? It not l remember her...' Sam thought to himself as he turned he eyes towards his mom. "Cas can you help him, I think he might have a concussion." Came Dean's voice again, interrupting his thought process.

"Of course Dean." Sam heard Castiel's deep voice reply and then footsteps came his way. Cas came to a stop when he reached him, kneeled down and was reaching out to place his hand on Sam's forehead when a women's voice interrupted Cas.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Mom, or this vision of his mom asked. She stood there looking just like in photo's he'd seen through out his life, except she wasn't smiling instead she looked worried.

"I'm going to heal his of his injuries." Cas answered and then he finally placed his hand on Sam's forehead and healed him. As his injuries were healed he felt the fog of confusion was lifted from his head. When all of his injuries were healed Cas removed his hand from Sam and stood up then walked away giving him some space.

Sam looked around at his surroundings and realised that everyone was still there, all stood together where Dean, Cas and his mom. "Is this real? H-h-how are you both alive?" He said looking between his mom and his brother.

"Well Sammy," Dean said walking towards where he was sitting on the floor, "the simple explanation is that Chuck and Amara buried the hatchet and decided to go on a little bonding session but before they left Chuck healed me and Amara left us a little gift." He finished as he finally stood in front of Sam holding his hand out to help him stand up.

Sam took the offered hand and got pulled up on to his feet. He turned to face his mom and walked towards her, but stopped a few feet away suddenly unsure what to do with himself.

"Hi mom." Sam uttered amazed and overwhelmed after they both stood staring at each other for a few moments. 'What am I supposed to do now? Do I hug her? Do I shake her hand or...' But Sam's internal panic was interrupted when she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He put his arms around her tentatively, as though he was scared she would disappear.

Mom sighed as he returned the hug and muttered "Hi Sammy." into his shoulder. After awhile they both pulled away from the hug and now it was mom who was overwhelmed. "I can't believe your my little baby Sam, you've grown so tall." She said while tears started to fill her eyes. She laughed a watery little chuckle as she wiped her eyes, "Somebody obviously ate their vegetables."

Sam laughed as well feeling like the last few years of his life was worth it just because he was surrounded by his family and he finally knew what his mom sounded like when she laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. Stay alive frens |-/ 3


End file.
